Parties in Tropica
by Whisper-with-wolves
Summary: a Day in Tropica, AerrowxPiper - Why dosent Piper like Tropica, can our favroite Sky Knight make her feel better? mabey FinnxOC title changed
1. Chapter 1

Me: yeah im debateing wither i should continue with the terra hallows story so im gonna write this in the mean time

Damari :great... you should add another character

Me: like who . 

Damari: just sayin'

Piper :a tropica story?

Me: yup

Finn: woohoo!

Me: anyway

Disclaimer : i do not own srorm hawks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

"Whisper are you coming?" Finn asked running past her in some swim shorts.

"go where?" she blinked looking at his blue and white swim shorts

"Tropica" Piper growled as she stalked past still fully dressed continuing down the hall

"aww ignore her, she just hates the sun" Finn added, Piper spun around anger flamed in her eyes

"Shut up Finn!" she snapped, her angry face made him grin

"or what?" He laughed, Piper lashed out at Finn making him scream like a girl

"whoa.." Damari added as they backed away slowly.

"Hey did Finn tell you?" Aerrow asked Whisper who was sitting on the table

"About Tropica? Yeah, I don't know maybe" Whisper answered ignoring the insults her wolf made about her in a bikini. Aerrow shrugged

"Aerrow, why doesn't Piper want to come?" Whisper asked remembering what Piper did to Finn, the memory made her cringe, the pain that was inflicted on poor blond.

"you know , I don't know, I'm gonna see if I can get her to come, meanwhile you should get ready" he said as he walked towards the bridge door

"I guess were going then"

Piper was sulking in her room sitting on her bed, someone knocked her door.

"Go away !" she shouted

"Piper it's me!" Aerrow shouted back

She went to unlock the door to find the red-heard leader looking at her with concern

"what's wrong Piper?" he asked walking past her into her room

"Nothing" she growled

"so come to Tropica with me" he looked into her Amber eyes, her heart filled with hurtful memories of the last time she went to Tropica

"I really do-"

"Whisper and Damari are coming, you have them to sit with if you don't want to surf" his words made her lips curl into a smile

"who said i wont surf?" she asked slyly, he laughed and walked out the room

"he looks so good without his top on," she whispered under her breath

"i just hope no other girls notice.." with that she turned and got ready for Tropica

Whisper walked past wakening Damari, who lay sleeping next to the door

"you going to ware that!" insulted to wolf looking at the black with a purple stripe two piece bikini

"oh shut up will you?" Whisper snapped

The storm hawks were waiting in the hanger with their surf boards and beach bags

"Everyone here?" Aerrow asked looking around

"what about Stork?" Whisper asked looking for the merb

The Storm Hawks looked at the bounty hunter

"Stork? on a beach!" mocked Junko

Whisper shrugged and Damari and they all walked of onto to blissful hot sand

Aerrow walked down the beach with Finn at his heels , they found a spot and layed there towels down, a few blonds eyed Aerrow, even though Finn thought they were looking at him.

Pipers heart sank as she watched him run towards the sea

"Aerrow?" Whisper asked who was cocked a eye brow at Piper

"What!" she asked looking at the bounty hunter

"you were looking at Aerrow, weren't you?" Piper didn't answer her , she just remained silent a group of boys noticed her , their faces were stamped with sly smiles, smiles she had seen before..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aerrow: what happens next?

Finn: SURF!

Me: yeah, just a little thing i will update soon


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I just have to say my thanks for my reviewer! Nakedmolerat05!!

Damari: damn it Finn..

Finn: What?

Aerrow : you reeaaly mess up this time..

Finn!!!!!!

If you aren't reviewing thanks for reading at least ( but i like reviews XD don't we all?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whisper heard some girl scream she looked to see what it was happening. Just, the girl want screaming , it was Finn screaming something about it being a accident touching her butt, the skinny blond girl was running after him with a battle sword what was glowing a bluefish colour.

" I'm sorry!!" her screamed and the angry girl sliced at him in anger

Whisper rolled her eyes , whereas Damari was laughing rolling around in the sand

"We should help you know" she told the wolf

"What? Why, it's funny watching Finn run, anyway, he should be with you, not some blond, he deserves it" Damari answered trying to catch her breath

Whisper wanted to be with Finn, but, if he didn't want to be with her,

"aw come on!" she ordered as she ran over to the blond trying to reason with her,

Meanwhile though the boys were gathered around Piper throwing Insults like hot potatoes ( lol sorry . )

"hey , what are you anorexic or something?" one boy said

"who fell of the ugly tree and hit every branch down then ?" spat another

Piper 's heart sank as she chocked back the tears and tried to ignore them

"I know you did for starters" hissed a familiar voice combing from the back of the crowd

"Who said that" protested the boy

"Properly one her ugly friends" joked anther

As they turned back to Piper a snarling Sky Wolf sat next to her, her sharp teeth bearing and her wings ruffled the boys gasped in surprise

"oh, s not her you need to worry about" the voice continued

"Its me! The boys turned back around to see Whisper standing angerly with her hands on her hips.

The group of boy exchanged looks and laughed

"A emo girl!" they laughed, a bad choice of words, Whisper beat the boys into a pile, she dragged them away so Piper didn't have to look at them (Me: Just dump them in a bush somewhere)

"I'm not a Emo!" she protested to Damari as she walked back to Piper

Pipers head was in her hands , tears streamed down her faces cried out the pain.

"Piper!" Whisper called as she ran up to her putting a hand on her shoulder

"get off me !" she roared as she got up and ran back to the condor , her checks were damp with the stream of tears and she stormed into her room barricading herself in from the world, she only needs some time alone.

"okay then.."Damari sniffed as she settled down into the sun

"poor Piper.." Whisper sighed .A tall shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see who it was.

"hey, you look popular, come to our party tonight" said a tall dark hair girl handing out a poster to her

"Yeah, can some friends come too?" Whisper blocked the sun with her hands so she could see the girls face, The girl thought about it for a moment

"yeah, make sure there , somewhat presentable though" She walked away leaving Whisper reading the poster.

"' come to the hottest Tropica party tonight!'" she read out loud to Damari.

"where's Piper Whisper?" Asked Aerrow

Whisper bit her lip

"Well?"

"she wants to be alone"

"where though!"

"look at this" Whisper shoved the poster into Aerrows hands

"what is it" Aerrow looked down to Whisper , but she was gone

"damn it" he sighed, he read the poster,

"Hey Aerrow what'cha got there" Asked the wallop who was standing behind him

"a party poser, it looks like were invited." Aerrow handed the leaflet to Junko and walked toward the condor

Junko ran over to Finn who was watching a group of girls play volleyball

"Hey Finn look at this!" Junko passed the Poster to Finn

"a party! How many hot girls are gonna be there buddy" Finn looked at Junko with excitement bursting onto his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Me: gee i don't know Finn

Damari: why stop here?

Me: that would be telling

Stay tuned faithfuls


End file.
